Stories of the Vampires
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Compartido con NejiLoveTenten Tenten es una chica aficionada a los vampiros, donde conoce a un chico y se enamorará
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era una noche oscura, cierta chica de pelo castaño dormía en su cama, llevaba un camisón y el pelo suelto, que se esparcía por la cama, pequeños rayos de la luz de la luna entraba a través del ventanal que daba al balcón.

En esa luna, en medio de ella, aparecía una imagen, alguien volaba, de cabello largo marrón oscuro y de ojos blancos. Lentamente, un suave viento sopló, y la silueta se posó en el balcón de la chica. La figura misteriosa se la quedó mirando, viendo como ella dormía plácidamente.

Este acarició su mejilla, para apartar parte de la cabellera y empezar a acercarse a ella, a su cuello. Ella sintió un suave aliento, sintiendo un escalofrió por su cuerpo. La figura notó como se iba a despertar, así que se alejó de ella, dando un salto y desapareciendo, pero dejando la ventana abierta. La chica abrió los ojos, para inclinarse levemente, y luego mirar la ventana.

_-__"¿Desde cuando he dejado la ventana abierta?"_ -Pensó, aunque no la cerró, ya que hacia calor y el aire que soplaba era agradable, se tumbó boca arriba y volvió a dormirse.

La figura de antes se la quedó viendo a lo alto de un tejado, para mirar su mano temblorosa.

-¿Qué te ocurre Neji-san? -Dijo una voz de un animal.

Él miró al animal.- Nada...

-Deberías haberla mordido ya -Dijo el animal.

-Cállate -Dijo fríamente.

-¿Por que? no eme digas que no vas a comer hoy...

-No -Se giró fríamente para desaparecer.

El animal se quedó extrañado, para desaparecer también. Cuando los dos desaparecieron, el sol comenzó a salir. Al cabo de un rato, cuando el sol ya se había alzado, Tenten se despertó, saliendo de su habitación a su balcón y mirando el cielo.

-Otro día más... –Susurró.

Se vistió y salió a la calle. Fue a la plaza del pueblo, y se sentó al lado de una fuente. Al sentarse, vio un chico de cabello largo marrón oscuro y de ojos blancos, sentado en la fuente. Estaba de brazo cruzado y serio.

Ella se le acercó- ¡Hola! ¿Te conozco?

-Hn. -Este la miró a los ojos.

Ella le miró- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

-Hai -Dijo fríamente.

-Se nota, nunca te he visto por aquí n.n

-Hn. -Dijo desviando la vista.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Este asintió con la cabeza.

-Arigatou -Dijo sentándose.

El chico no habló, solo siguió con la misma postura.

-¿Vas a quedarte por aquí?

-Pretendía darme una vuelta, para conocer el lugar

-Te gustará, este pueblo es muy tranquilo

El chico se le quedó mirando.

Ella le miró también- ¿Te gusta leer?

-¿Eh? Hai

-A mi también, ¿Y sabes? Me fascinan las historias de vampiros -Dijo mirando al cielo.

-¿Te gustan los vampiros?

-Hai, mucho n.n

El chico la miró curioso.- ¿Te gustaría ver alguno de verdad?

-¡Claro! Me encantaría

-Pues que pena, porque no existen -Dijo tocándole la frente con un dedo.

-Pues yo creo que si existen -Dijo mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados y una mejilla inflada.

El chico se quedó con un interrogante en la cabeza.- ¿Conoces alguna biblioteca?

-Hai, la municipal del pueblo, ¿Por que?

-Por nada

-Si quieres que te lleve a algún sitio dímelo

-No, pero igualmente, gracias

-De nada n.n

El chico se levantó de la fuente.- Creo que me voy

-¿Ya? ¿No te puedes quedar un rato más?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer

-Está bien, me alegra haberte conocido, adiós!

-Espera

-¿Si?

-¿Te leíste el libro 'Historias de Vampiros'?

-Hai

-Vale -Dijo y marchándose del lugar.

Ella le miro extrañada, para luego volver a su casa. El chico llegó a su casa, al cerrar, apareció el mismo murciélago que anoche.

-¿Que has estado haciendo?

-Ver como es el pueblo -Dijo fríamente.

-¿Te a gustado?

-Es bastante tranquilo -Se sentó en una silla.- Pero he conocido a una chica

-¿A si? ¿Y como era?

-La misma que ayer por la noche

-Vaya... ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Hai

-¿Y que te ha parecido?

-Por el carácter… Me gustará probar su sangre…

-Bien dicho, esta noche iremos a por ella...

-No

-¿Por que?

-Le gusta los vampiros… Esperaré un tiempo, así, cuando me vea en vampiro, será cuando probaré su sangre

-Que chica más extraña... Esto va a ser divertido

El chico rió levemente, pero en sus ojos, no mostraban ganas de probar sangre.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No

-Eso espero... Bueno, me voy a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo para esta noche

-Hn.

La tarde fue pasando, hasta llegar la noche. Mientras, Tenten estaba en su casa. Leía un libro tumbada en su cama, aunque no paraba de pensar en el chico que había conocido aquel día.

-¿Por qué piensas en ese chico? -Dijo picaramente su mente.

-_"¿Eh? No lo se..."_ -Pensó suspirando.

-¿No será que te has enamorado? -Dijo divertida.

-_"¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo acabo de conocer!"_

-Puede ser amor primera vista

-_"No lo creo..."_

-Ya, y yo soy Britney Spirsey ¡No te jode!

-_"¡Agg! ¡Déjame tranquila! estoy leyendo"_

-¡Pues deja de Leer de una vez!

-_"¡No quiero! ¡Me gusta esta historia!"_

Y dicho esto, siguió leyendo. Mientras leía, comenzó a ver, que la historia era idéntica a la suya, siguió leyendo el libro, intrigada. Pero al pasar de página, vio que las demás estaban en blanco.

-¿Na-Nani? -Miró las siguientes páginas y también estaban en blanco.- ¡¿Como es posible?! -Dijo mirando el libro sorprendida.

Mientras que ella miraba el libro sorprendida, el chico de ojos blancos, con una vestimenta negra, volvía a estar encima de un tejado, mirando a la chica. Ella volvió hacia atrás, y vio que algo más se había escrito, decía que la chica se había sorprendido, entonces cerró el libro, dejándolo en la mesa de noche, y soltándose el pelo.

-_"Esto es muy raro..."_ -Pensó, para echarse a dormir.

Al dormirse, el chico no se movió.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó el murciélago.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te vas a quedar mirándola?

Este no contestó, solo se tapó con la capa para desaparecer.

-¿Que le pasará?-pensó, para marcharse también.

Continuara………


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Neji se paseaba por el pueblo, hasta que vio que no comería sangre, así que, se dirigió para su casa, hasta que saliera el sol. Y después de unas cuantas horas el sol salió.

Tenten se despertó, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, para luego salir a la plaza, allí se sentó, cogió un libro que se había llevado y comenzó a leer.

-Se nota que te gustan los vampiros

Ella se giró para ver quien le había hablado. Al girarse, pudo ver el mismo chico de ayer.

-¿Ya te lo dije ayer, no? -Dijo divertida.

-Hai, lo recuerdo -Dijo sentándose a su lado.

Ella sonrió- La verdad es que me gusta mucho leer

-Eso es bueno

-¿A si? A ti también te gusta leer entonces

-Hai

-Se te nota -Dijo divertida.

-Hn?

-Cuando te conocí tuve la sensación de que te gustaba leer

-A eso se le llama un sexto sentido

-¿Tú crees? Yo más bien diría intuición

-Hn.

Ella siguió leyendo- ¿Sabes? No creo que los vampiros sean malvados, veo normal que si su alimento es la sangre… Tomen la de los humanos

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso? -Preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo siento, es que cuando leo no puedo evitar soltar un comentario -Dijo suspirando.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada

Neji vio como un papel caía del libro, así que se agachó y lo cogió, vio que había dibujado un chico muy parecido a él, clavado, pero con colmillos y vestimenta negra, como un vampiro.

-_"¿Dónde habrá sacado esta foto...?"_ -Se preguntó.

Ella se fijó en lo que había cogido, sonrojándose al instante.

-E... ¿Me puedes dar esa foto por favor?

-Hai, toma

Ella la cogió, para guardarla otra vez en el libro.

-¿Dónde sacaste esa foto?

-La dibujé yo...

-Dibujas genial

-Arigatou n.n

-Me gusta dibujar

El chico sonrió levemente.

Ella le miró- ¿Sabes? Eres muy misterioso

-¿De verdad? Será que me acabas de conocer

-No, no creo eso...

-¿No? -Dijo acercándose a ella.

-No, incluso me entran ganas de hacerte preguntas...

-Pregunta lo que quieras

-Se que no eres muy hablador, pero conmigo has sonreído, ¿Por que?

-Eso no tiene una respuesta clara

-Me lo imaginaba, lo siento, suelo hacer preguntas complicadas

-Tranquila, no pasa nada

-Arigatou, ¿Sabes? No quiero que pienses mal de mí pero... Me atraes n.n

-¿Eh? -El chico se sorprendió.

-Tienes un aire misterioso que me atrae y no se por que -Dijo suspirando.

-No quiero pensar mal

-Y yo te pido que no pienses mal

-Entonces no pienso mal

-Arigatou n.n

-Por cierto, aún no se como te llama

-Tenten ¿Y tú?

-Neji, encantado -Dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Ella se la cogió gustosamente.

-Encantada

El chico sonrió levemente.

-¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?

-Vale

Ella se levantó con él, para empezar a caminar. Mientras caminaban, no conversaban, estaban en silencio, pero Tenten no podía evitar observarle.

Le sonaba de algo, como si lo hubiera conocido de antes. Al girar una esquina, Neji se fijo que su querido compañero venía volando hacia él.

Ella lo vio- ¿Un murciélago en pleno día?

Neji puso su brazo derecho, para que el murciélago se posara en su brazo.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Hai

-¡Es precioso! -Dijo mirándolo.

El murciélago se sonrojó levemente, mientras se rascaba la nuca vergonzoso.

Ella sonrió- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

-Hai -El chico le acercó el murciélago.

Y ella lo tocó delicadamente- Me encanta n.n

El murciélago comenzaba a mover las alas contento.

Ella paró un momento- ¿Como se llama?

-Muchine

-Le queda muy bien ese nombre -Dijo volviéndole a acariciar.

Muchine comenzó a volar contento.

-El vuelo de los murciélagos es precioso -Dijo mirándolo.

-En casa no se está quieto

-¿A no? debe de ser muy energético

-Demasiado digo yo -Dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Pero es muy lindo. A mi me gusta ver los murciélagos por las noches

El chico sonrió levemente, para ver que comenzaba a hacerse oscuro.

-_"¡Kuso!"_ -Pensaron ambos.

-Creo que me tengo que ir…

-¿Ya? Bueno, me alegro de haber podido estar hoy contigo, hasta otro día

-¡Adiós! -El murciélago se puso al hombro del chico y este salió corriendo como una bala.

Ella les miró extrañada, pero volvió a su casa. Después cenó y se metió a la cama, para volver a leer. Al leer, se fijó que había páginas nuevas. Y las comenzó a leer, dándose cuenta de que estaba escrito lo mismo que la había pasado aquel día. Era muy extraño ¿Que estaba pasando? Cerró el libro otra vez, para tumbarse.

Continuara………


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Mientras que ella pasaba en el misterio del libro, Neji, había llegado a su casa, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella. De repente, unos pequeños colmillos comenzaron a salir de sus dientes y sus ojos se volvían más claros.

-Hemos llegado a tiempo -Dijo Muchine.

-Hai

-La verdad es que es muy maja esa chica

-Hn. -Dijo fríamente, sentándose en una silla.

-¿Vas a volver a visitarla esta noche?

-Puede -Susurró fríamente.

-Te mueres por volver a verla ¬ ¬

-Calla

-Jaja ¡Sabes que digo la verdad!

-Hn. -Desvió la vista algo sonrojado.

Muchine se posó en su hombro- Seguramente ahora estará leyendo, como siempre

-El libro del tiempo ¿No?

-Seguramente

El chico suspiró, para abrir la ventana y salir volando, y Muchine se quedó allí, posando en la ventana. Neji volvió al mismo lugar de siempre, para observar en silencio a la muchacha. Vio como estaba aquel día en el balcón, con el libro del tiempo en sus manos, mirando la luna. Tenten miraba la luna con ojos brillantes, hasta que vio una cosa negra, se fijó mejor, parecía una silueta humana, y conocida. Neji no se fijó que le estaba observando, ella abrió el libro, viendo que lo que acababa de pasar estaba escrito, así que lo cerró y subió al tejado de su casa. Neji se fijó como la chica estaba en el tejado de su casa.

-_"¡Kuso! ¡Me verá!"_

Pero vio que ya era tarde, ya lo había visto.

-Tsk. -Se tapó con la capa para desaparecer.

Lo que vio le asombró, estaba segura de que aquello que había visto era un vampiro, después de un rato volvió a su cama, para dormir.

/Al día siguiente/

Ella se levantó, y como siempre, fue a la fuente con un libro en la mano. Mientras leía en la fuente, a la vez, buscaba al chico. Pero no estaba. Ella suspiró, esperó un rato más pero vio que no llegaba, así que se dispuso a marcharse. Pero notó posar una mano en su hombro.

Ella se giró

-Me imaginaba que estarías aquí

-¡Eres tú! -Dijo mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Pareces feliz -Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Es que me alegra verte

-Entonces te gustará ver a otra persona

-¿Persona? ¿No te referirás a Muchine, verdad?

-Hai

De detrás de ella salió Muchine, posándose en su hombro.

-¡Muchine! -Ella le acarició la cabeza dulcemente.

Este se dejó acariciar. Neji sonrió levemente.- Mejor ir a otro lugar, lo están mirando raro…

-Tienes razón, mejor vamonos... -Y dicho esto, se marcharon a un lugar donde no había nadie.

Era un jardín algo alejado del pueblo. Ella se sentó en el césped, con Muchine en su mano, le encantaba acariciarlo. Neji se quedó de pie, mirando a ambos.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que hoy no te vería...

-¿Por que tantas ganas de verme? -Preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas delante de ella.

-¿Eh? Pues... No lo se... -Dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Muchine y Neji se le quedaron mirando curiosos.

-Solo te puedo decir... Que me gusta estar a tu lado

El chico sintió como el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse feliz. Muchine empezó a volar, para ir detrás de Tenten y pegarle un pequeño empujón, haciendo que cayera en los brazos de Neji. Neji perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, con Tenten encima de él. Ella levantó levemente el rostro, mirando al chico.

-Lo siento... -Dijo un poco aturdida.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada -Dijo desviando la vista sonrojado, para después mirar asesinamente a Muchine.

La cual este rió divertido. El chico se levantó ayudando a la chica.

-Arigatou -Dijo una vez levantados.

Muchine comenzó a volar entre ellos, haciendo que se juntaran. Ella se sonrojó levemente por lo cerca que estaba de Neji.

-Muchine, no empieces

Él se puso en le hombro de Tenten. Neji se separó fríamente de la chica, la chica acarició a Muchine, para sacar un libro que tenía.

-¿Y ese libro?

-Lo tengo desde hace tiempo, cuando era pequeña me lo regalaron. Es muy raro...

-¿Hn?

-No se si debería contártelo...

-No te entiendo

-Para mi es un libro especial

-Hn. Pero… ¿Que era eso que dudabas en contarme?

-Lo que contiene

-No es una historia cualquiera...

-Tranquila, que si es algo importante, no me digas nada

-¡No! Es que me gustaría contárselo a alguien...

-Cuéntame todo lo que quieras

-De cierta forma...Es un libro en el que parece que se escriba todo lo que me pasa cada día, como un diario que se escribe solo...

-Que libro más raro -Dijo disimulando, ya que sabía de que iba.

-Hai... Y no entiendo porque llegó a mis manos

-Te lo regalaron ¿No?

-Hai, pero... Un libro así no se encuentra en todas partes

-Ya... -Dijo mirando el libro.

-Me gustaría saber donde lo encontraron la verdad

-Pero... ¿Quien te lo regaló? -Preguntó como si recordase algo parecido

-Una señora, no la conocía, pero me lo regaló

-Vaya... -Se puso una mano por detrás de la cabeza.- Vaya cosas más raras...

-Hai -Dijo mirando el libro.- Me dijo que el día en que conocería a alguien muy especial, podría leerse este libro

-¿Haber?

Ella se lo dio. El chico comenzó a verlo, viendo que el libro comenzaba desde que una figura observaba a una muchacha.

-Y lo de la figura es cierto... Porque ayer vi como alguien me observaba

-_"¡Kuso! A final me vio..."_ -Pensó fastidiado

-Era tan misterioso...

-¿Te interesa?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Por curiosidad

-Me gustaría saber quien era

Neji se la quedó observando en silencio.

-Sea quien sea... Debe ser muy bueno moviéndose por la oscuridad

-¿Que harías si le conocieses?

-Bueno... Supongo que me alegraría de conocerle... Y le pediría un autógrafo -Dijo divertida.

Una gota recorrió por la nuca del chico.- Pero... ¿Si le conocieses? Desde hace días

-¿Eh? Me quedaría muy sorprendida...Pero... La verdad no sabría que hacer... Supongo que haría lo de siempre, seguir mi instinto

El chico se quedó callado.

-Pero me gustaría conocerlo, o al menos saber quien es

Neji miró a Muchine, y este asintió.

-Esta noche... Sube al tejado de tu casa

-¿Eh? -Ella le miró extrañada.- Esta bien, lo aré

Neji puso la mano para que Muchine subiera.- Nosotros nos vamos

-Vale, hasta mañana -Dijo sonriendo para levantarse con Neji, acercarse, darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse.

El chico se sonrojó violentamente. Fue pasando la tarde, hasta llegar la noche, Tenten estaba en el tejado de su casa, con el pelo suelto, mirando la luna. Mientras miraba la luna, tenía su libro entre sus manos. La cual lo tenía abierto por una página en blanco. En esa página en blanco, comenzó a aparecer letras, ella las leyó. Ponía: Mientras la chica estaba en el tejado mirando su libro, una sombra comenzó a acercarse por detrás de ella. Así que se giró, para ver que lo que había leído, era verdad. Ella cerró el libro, mirando la sombra, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, aunque no se movió. La sombra se paró en frente de ella, poniéndose a la luz de la luna, para que pudiera verle claramente.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Ne-Neji…

Continuara………


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Perdonen por la tardanza, pero hubieron unos cuantos problemas y no pudimos colgar… Pero ya no pasará  Acabaremos de colgar este fic y seguiremos colgando con otro fic que estaba abandonado xD

Perdonad por las molestias y disfrutad del capitulo n.n

**Capitulo 4**

El chico no dijo nada, solo desvió la vista.

-¿Eras tú? ¿El que me observaba cada noche?

-Hn. -Se sonrojó levemente.

Ella acercó su rostro al de él.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres un vampiro!

-¿Eh? -Este la miró sorprendido.

-¡Tus colmillos lo demuestran!

-Pero cuando estoy contigo de día... No los tengo

-Mmm eso no se a que se debe...

-Eso es porque de día soy humano y de noche vampiro

-¿En serio? ¿Como te puede pasar eso?

El chico suspiró.- No lo sé... Hace siglos que nos pasa esto...

Ella puso ambas manos en el rostro de Neji. -¿Y no sabéis por que no?

-No

-Vaya -Ella se le quedó mirando.

Pero sintió como el chico la cogía en brazos.

-¿Eh? -Ella le miró sorprendido.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, sujétate bien -Dijo dando un salto y comenzando a elevarse poco a poco.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico, viendo como se elevaban.

-Es... ¡Es genial!

El chico sonrió, para comenzar a volar cuidadosamente por el lugar. Luego pararon en un lugar apartado del pueblo.

Allí, Neji bajó al suelo y bajó a la chica. Era un lugar precioso, con una pequeña cascada, la cual cosa hizo que Tenten fuera corriendo hacia la orilla, sentándose.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Hai, es precioso -Dijo con ojos brillantes.

-Me alegro

Ella fue al lado de Neji.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Cual?

-Verás... Bueno... Mejor lo dejo...

-¿Es malo?

-Para mi no pero no se si para ti... -Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Si para ti es bueno, para mí también

-Yo verás... Te quería pedir... Si... Podía darte un beso

-¿Nani? -El chico se sonrojó violentamente.

-Es que... Siempre quise besar a un vampiro...

El chico se quedó en silencio, aún sonrojado.

-Y... Además... –Susurró.

-¿Hn? -Este la miró de reojo.

-Nada déjalo...

-Tenten... -Este la miró desconfiado.

-¡No es nada importante en serio! -Esta se sonrojó aún más.

-Tenten... -Este le cogió dulcemente de la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

Ella le miró, aún sonrojada, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿No decías que querías besarme?

-Hai...

El chico juntó sus frentes, para ir sellando sus labios poco a poco dulcemente. Ella le fue correspondiendo, sin creerse aún que lo estaba besando, lentamente fue rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

Y el chico la rodeó de la cintura. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente, disfrutando del beso, hasta que el chico se fue separando de ella. Tenten le miró dulcemente a los ojos, viendo como el muchacho se sonrojaba un poco desviando la vista.

Tenten apoyó su cabeza en el pectoral del chico, pegando su cuerpo al de él. Neji la miró un momento, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos, sentía que estaba bien a su lado, quería estar con ella, su corazón saltaba de alegría cuando esta le abraza y siempre se aceleraba nervioso. No entendía nada.

-Neji...

Cada vez estaba más confuso. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Que cariñosa estás -Dijo para romper el hielo.

-Lo siento, te dije que me... -Ella se cayó por un momento.

Un interrogante apareció en la cabeza del chico.

-No me dijiste nada que yo recuerde

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Déjalo! no me hagas caso...

El chico decidió no insistir.

-Mejor ves a dormir, te llevo hasta tu casa

-Vale -Neji la cogió, para llevársela de allí, aún que notó que a mitad de camino Tenten se durmió en sus brazos.

_-"Vaya.__.. Se durmió" _-Pensó suspirando, para llegar a su casa y dejarla dulcemente a su cama.

Le dio un beso en la frente para desaparecer de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente

Tenten se levantó para desayunar e ir al 'lugar de siempre'. Al llegar, decidió esperar al chico.

Y esperar, para empezar a leer.

Mientras leía, el tiempo pasaba. Leía entretenida el libro del tiempo. Había vuelto a leerlo desde el principio. Pero vio como una sombra le tapaba las letras.

Ella se giró.

-¡NEJI!

El chico se tapó un oído.

-No me dejes sordo por favor

-Lo siento -Dijo divertida.

El chico se sentó a su lado, para acariciarle la cabeza. Ella sonrió pícaramente, para cerrar el libro.

-¿Salió lo de anoche? -Dijo acercándose a la chica.

-Hai -Dijo sonriendo, para abrazar el libro.

Neji se quedó mirando a la chica. Parecía contenta, incluso más de lo que estaba cada día.

_-"Me pregunto... ¿Por que estará tan feliz__?"_

Ella le miró.

-Eso tendrás que adivinarlo tú, pero tengo un motivo para estar así de feliz

-¿Eh? -El chico la miró sorprendido.

-Es fácil saber en que estas pensando n.n

Una gota recorrió la cabeza del chico.

-¿Sabes? Si te interesa leer el libro puedes leerlo

-Pero es como un diario... No puedo

-Te aseguro que a mi no me importa si eres tu

El chico se quedó callado.

-¿Hay alguna cosa que ponga? Me refiero ¿Que sea importante para que lo sepa?

-No n.n

-Vale, pero igualmente es personal, no puedo leerlo

-Como quieras -Dijo suspirando.- Aún que a mi me gustan las últimas páginas -Dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Lo de ayer?

-Hai...

El chico se quedó en silencio, con un brazo, rodear la cintura de la chica y acercarla a él. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Fue el mejor momento de mi vida... -Susurró mirando al suelo aún más sonrojada.

Pero sintió como el chico la besaba inesperadamente. Ella se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos de par en par, aunque al instante le correspondió.

-Ayer me besaste como vampiro, hoy, te beso como humano -Le susurró.

-Neji... -Ella le abrazó.- Yo... No se como decirlo pero...

Antes de que dijera algo, Muchine llegó, poniéndose en la cabeza del chico.

-¡Muchine! -Ella le miró contenta.

El murciélago le saludó con el ala.

-¿Qué tal estás? -Dijo acariciándolo.

Muchine intentó no hablar, pero agitó las alas como respuesta.

-Me alegro de que estés bien -Dijo sonriendo.

Muchine comenzó a volar en círculo encima de ellos.

-Neji, mejor que vayamos al mismo lugar que ayer ¿No crees?

-Hai

Y así se marcharon, hasta llegar al lugar pensado. Al llegar a la cascada, Neji se sentó en una piedra, y Tenten a su lado, solo que en la hierba, al lado del agua. Muchine se quedó mirando a la pareja.

Ella pasaba su mano por el agua, mirando entretenida su reflejo. Pero vio como Neji se puso detrás de ella, en cuclillas.

Ella le miró.

Neji puso ambas manos a cada lado de la chica, apoyándose al suelo. Tenten sonrió para apoyarse en el pectoral del chico.

Pero Muchine empujó al chico, para hacer que cayera encima de la chica. Neji puso las manos al suelo, para no aplastar a la chica, pero sus miradas estaban cerca. Ella se sonrojó, aunque lentamente fue acercando su rostro hasta besarlo.

Este abrió los ojos de par en par, y ella siguió besándolo, poniendo ambas manos en el rostro del chico. Neji fue correspondiendo el beso lentamente, pero luego se fueron separando, mientras ella le miraba dulcemente.

-Tenten... -Susurró, manteniendo las frentes juntas.

-¿Hai? n.n

El chico la miró dulcemente, apunto de volver a besarla, pero notó como dos personas le cogían de los brazos y lo levantaban.

Ellos miraron a las dos personas.

-¿Shi? ¿Tsuki? -Neji miro a los dos chicos.

Shi era de cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos, que le agarraba del brazo derecho. Tsuki era de cabello largo plateado y de ojos azules, le agarraba el brazo izquierdo.

Ella los miró.

-¿Quienes son?

-Hyuuga Neji, el jefe te llama -Dijo Shi secamente.

-Quiere hablar contigo –Dijo Tsuki.

-Me imagino el que... -Bajó la mirada.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa?

-No debes interferir ni te importa -Dijo fríamente Shi, mientras soltaba a Neji y desaparecía.

Tsuki rió divertido y se llevó a Neji y a Muchine.

Continuara………


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Este es el último capítulo ya, os agradecemos mucho por haber seguido este fic n.n

**Capitulo 5**

Ella se quedó allí, enfadada, y dispuesta a encontrar a esos dos chicos.

Mientras, Neji apareció delante de su jefe.

-¿Que querías? -Preguntó.

-Hablar contigo, y sabes de que

-Ya, no debería haberme enamorado de una humana

-Exacto

-Gomen Nashai, pero la amo, no puedo olvidarla

-Y dime, como pudiste enamorarte de ella, o mejor dicho, ¿Qué te atrae de ella?

-Tiene un gran corazón que no le cabe al pecho... No me atrevo a probar su sangre... Desde que la conocí... Ya no pruebo ni una gota

-Sabes que eres un vampiro, la sangre es tu alimento vital

-Eso a mi no me importa, solo quiero estar a su lado

-¿En serio? pues creo que mi respuesta es no

El chico no habló, solo se quedó en silencio.

-Al menos de que me muestres que realmente la amas

El chico lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Que tengo que hacer? ¡Dímelo! Haré todo lo que sea por estar con ella

-Mmm... Deberás... Morderla, beber de su sangre, y el resto dependerá de si sobrevive o no -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Por qué morderla?

-Porqué sabes que esta prohibido amar a un humano, y esa es una prueba cruel

-¿Y si no la muerdo?

-Olvídate de poder estar con ella

El chico miró el suelo triste.

-De acuerdo…

-Bien, te puedes retirar

El chico hizo una reverencia, para girarse, y ver como la puerta se abría de golpe, entrando un chico. Neji compartió una mirada con él, para salir de la habitación.

De mientras, Tenten se había quedado en el mismo lugar, pensando en donde podrían haber podido ir.

Pero notó como algo se apoyaba en su hombro, viendo que era Muchine.

-¡Muchine! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Está Neji bien?

-No lo sé, no me dejaron entrar

-¿Eh? ¿Puedes hablar?

-Claro

-¡Increíble!

-También puedo... -Hizo una voltereta, volviéndose un niño de unos 10 años, de cabello corto azul marino y de ojos amarillos.

Ella se sorprendió.

-¡Qué monada! -Dijo abrazándolo.

-Prefiero que abraces a Neji -Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Qué crees que le ha pasado?

-Le llamó el jefe... Seguro que está hablando del tema... -Dijo pensativo.

-¿De que tema?

-Está prohibido el amor entre vampiros y humanos

-¡¿Na-Nani?!

-Lo más seguro que le prohíban a alejarse de ti o... Le harán pasar una prueba

-¿Qué tipo de prueba?

-Debe morder a la persona que ama, y ver, si esa persona puede sobrevivir

-Morderme a mi... -ella tocó su cuello.- Yo me dejaría...

-Él se negará

-Pero... ¡No! Le obligaré a que lo haga

-No lo hará... Le conozco...

-Tengo mis propios métodos

-¿Cuáles?

Ella sonrió levemente.

-Ya lo verás

Muchine se quedó extrañado, para estar serio.

-Seguro que ya ha aceptado en no acercarse a ti

-Pues tendrá que acercarse; además, o me muerde el... ¡O muero por suicidio!

-¡¿Nani?!

-Se que es tacaño, es la única forma de convencerle -Dijo cruzándose de brazos e inflando una mejilla.

Una gota recorrió la nuca del niño.

-Pero... Él no puede volver al mundo humano, y tú... No puedes entrar al mundo de los vampiros...

-¿Eso crees? -Se quedó pensativa.- Pues tú me ayudarás a entrar

-¿Yo?

-Si tu, tu si que puedes vagar entre los dos mundos

-Pero no se como...

-¿Como que?

-Podría llevarte a un sitio donde no te pueden ver

-¿En serio?

-Hai, pero a de ser durante la noche, ya que estarán de caza

-Está bien, de mientras tu vendrás conmigo a mi casa ¿Vale?

-¡Hai! Pero iré en esta forma, no me gusta que me vean cuando estoy en la otra

-¿Por qué? estas muy lindo

-No me gustan que me miren de forma despreciable...

-Pero si mi madre está en casa cambia ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué? También me mirará igual que los demás -Dijo agachando la mirada.

-No es eso, pero es que si te ve como un niño empezará a preguntarme cosas y a ti no te dejará en paz -Dijo suspirando.

-Pero en la otra forma...

Ella le abrazó cariñosamente.

-Cuando lleguemos a mi habitación vuelves a la otra forma ¿Vale?

-Hai

Ella sonrió.

-Vayámonos hiendo

-Vale

Y los dos fueron a casa de Tenten. Al llegar, Muchine se transformó en murciélago, y ella lo puso en su hombro, entrando a la casa, mirando a ver si estaba su madre.

-¿Está?

-Mmm... Creo que no...

-Mejor me mantengo así un rato...

-Hai -Ella subió hasta su habitación y vio que su madre no estaba.- Bien, ya puedes transformarte

Este dio una voltereta al aire, volviéndose el mismo niño de antes.

-Bien, ahora esperemos a la noche...

-Vale -Dijo sentándose.

Ella se tumbó en su cama.

-¿Que vas a hacer? Cuando le veas...

-Primero hablar con él

-¿Y después de hablar con él?

-Si dice que no... Habrá que utilizar métodos, hasta llegar a ese

Muchine se quedó callado y ella le acarició la cabeza.

-Él no quiere perderte... Iba a verte cada noche, se moría por verte... Desde el primer día en que te vio

-¿En serio?

-Hai

-Que lindo...

-Está muy enamorado de ti

-Y yo de él también...

-¿Por qué no vais a demostrárselo al jefe los DOS juntos?

-¿Tu crees que me dejaría?

-No hace falta estar delante de él... ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Cual?

-Este -Dijo acercándose a su oído y diciéndoselo.

-¡Genial!

Unas horas más tarde llegó la noche.

-Bien, ya es la hora

-Vamos -Dijo cogiéndola en brazos y salir volando.

Ella miraba atenta el camino. Se fijó que en la cascada, Muchine se metió rápido dentro de ella, y entrar en un lugar silencioso. Ella no veía nada, ya que estaba todo a oscuras.

-Por aquí

Ella le siguió. Vio como comenzaban a salir al exterior, y ver que estaban detrás de una casa. Ella miró hacia atrás, para seguir a Muchine.

Entraron por una ventana, viendo como Neji estaba acostado en una cama. Ella se le acercó. Parecía estar durmiendo, pero bastante incómodo. Tenten puso una mano en la frente del chico, para bajar a su rostro y darle un beso en la frente. Este parece poner mejor cara.

-Tenten ¿Vamos haciendo el plan?

-Hai

-Ven -Dijo cogiéndola y hiendo a un lugar no muy lejos.- Espera aquí

-Hai

Muchine se fue corriendo, llegando en un instante a casa del chico, chillando a su oído.

-¡Nejiiii!

-¡Uah! ¿Muchine?

-¡Neji corre! ¡Tenten está en peligro!

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Dónde está?

-En el precipicio

-¿Como a conseguido entrar en el mundo de los vampiros?

-Se ve que descubrió la entrada

-¡Kuso! -Este saltó para volar e ir corriendo hacia la chica.

De mientras, Tenten miraba lo profundo que era el precipicio, pero se resbaló con una roca, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo, por suerte, pudo aguantarse a una rama.

-¡Tenten! -Escuchaba de lejos.

-¡Neji! ¡Estoy aquí abajo! ¡Corre no aguantaré más! –Chilló.

-¡Tenten! -Este aceleraba su vuelo tan rápido como podía.

-¡No puedo más!

-¡Aguanta!

-¡Lo intento!

Pero no pudo más, se soltó, pero notó como el chico la cogía de la mano y caía al suelo, intentando que no cayera.

-Neji...

Neji intentaba volar, pero no podía.

-¡Neji, no puedes conmigo!

_-"¡Kuso! ¿Por qué no puedo volar?"_

Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él.

_-"Tengo que subirla.__.."_ -Neji comenzó a hacer fuerza, hasta que consiguió subirla y alejarla del filo.

-Neji...-Ella se tiró encima de él.- Gracias...

-Tenten... ¿Por qué viniste?

-Porqué... Quería verte... -Dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Tenten... -El chico la abrazó cariñosamente.- No puedo acercarme a ti...

-¡No! ¡Dejaré que me muerdas, lo soportaré!

-No

-Por favor...

-¡Si te muerdo morirás! Y no quiero perderte...

-¿Y prefieres estar lejos de mi?

-Tampoco...

-Por favor... Lo soportaré

-No

Dos lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Tenten.

-No quiero perderte... Pero tampoco quiero estar separado de ti -Dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

-¿Te crees que yo no pienso lo mismo?

Este no dijo nada más, solo se fue separando de ella poco a poco. Ella le miró a los ojos. Neji sintió como alguien le daba con un bastón. Así que se giró para ver quien era.

-¡Jefe!

-Hola, parece que llegaste a tiempo...

-¿Eh? -Neji se fijó que a su lado estaba Muchine, en forma de niño.

-Mmm... Veo que quieres mucho a esta humana, tanto como para ir lo más rápido que pudieras... y no la dejaste caer

Neji no entendía nada.

-Neji... Has pasado la prueba

El chico se quedó sorprendido, pero no sabía si saltar de alegría o abrazar a la muchacha.

-Has demostrado quererla y hacer lo que fuera por ella, así que acepto que estés con ella

-¿De verdad?

-Hai

El chico miró a la chica y ella sonrió feliz.

-Creo que es mejor dejarles solos -Dijo Muchine guiñando un ojo a la chica y llevándose al jefe.

-enhorabuena... -Dijo Tenten para tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo.

Este la besó cariñosamente.

-Lo has conseguido n.n

-Por fin podré estar a tu lado

-Hai n.n -Dijo besándolo.

Este la fue correspondiendo, mientras que la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Te quiero...

-Yo también

Y los dos se dieron un beso, para quedar sellado su amor.

**F.i.N**


End file.
